


Revenant's Gold

by addledwalrus



Series: Folkloric Tales [9]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Brothers, Captivity, Castration, Corpses, Daggers, Dark Ages, Dark Comedy, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Folklore, Fratricide, Gen, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Ireland, Killing, Lust, Middle Ages, Missions, Money, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Parody, Penises, Revenants, Revenge, Sailing, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Slavery, Swords, Twins, Vikings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Bjørn kills two birds with one stone and ensures a good future for himself. Or so he thinks.





	Revenant's Gold

**Northman's Land, 8th Century AD**

Bjørn and Egil were the twin sons of Chieftain Olav and the fact that their father couldn't decide whom to make his heir caused much tension between them.

They often tried to alleviate this by honing their fighting skills, going out drinking and romancing any girls they came across. Unfortunately, this also had the result of their reputation as drunkard womanizers spreading through the region.

Word reached Chieftain Olav and he gave them an important mission in the hope that they would be brought closer together as brothers.

They were to lead a group of freshly trained warriors on a voyage to Ireland, attack the first town or village they came across, then take as many people as they could to become slaves.

"Slaves? What do we need more of them for?" Bjørn immediately asked, feeling doubtful whether the journey would really be worth it.

"Son, we can never have enough. Who are we going to sacrifice when times get really rough? Not one of our own people, that's for sure."

"Alright, father. You have a point-"

"And another thing." Olav bluntly interrupted as a wide smile spread across his face. "Rumor has it that their women are something indeed. As lovely as elves, they say...all dainty figures and golden voices..."

He gave his sons a suggestive wink and it was then that the opportunity to ravish fair Celtic maidens seemed too good for Bjørn and Egil to pass up. They agreed and preparations began to be made that very night.

* * *

**Irish Village, 8th Century AD**

"I don't understand, where are the beautiful girls that father told us about?!" Egil shouted in dismay as he took his foot off the body of a slain Irishman and wiped away the blood on his sword. "All of the ones we've met so far have been hags!"

Bjørn came running to answer his brother's question while people screamed and several houses burned.

"They must all be hidden somewhere. If we keep searching, we'll definitely find them!"

"You'd better be sure. My loins are tingling!" Egil replied with renewed hope, before he noticed another hapless villager attempting to flee and decided to pursue them.

Unfortunately, the most promising girl they managed to capture once their raid ended, was a freckled young lass with wild auburn locks and a stocky build. Egil eyed her with disappointment as Bjørn tried to remain optimistic.

"Hey, it could be worse. She's ready to bear children and isn't missing any teeth, which is more than I can say for some of these others..."

Bjørn gestured at the other slaves-to-be for emphasis and Egil could only nod in agreement. The girl was indeed attractive if one compared her to the other captives and her healthy body suggested that she had been of high social status.

Of course, her previous identity was of no importance now that she belonged to them. Egil could sense the strong spirit within her and knew that she would be a challenge to tame.

* * *

**Back in Northman's Land...**

Bjørn and Egil returned home with a large sum of money and the young woman whom they had decided to keep for themselves. Olav congratulated them on their accomplishment and asked if there was anything they had learned from the experience, to which Bjørn replied that he had much enjoyed raiding and making helpless people suffer.

Olav shook his head in dismay at his son's cruel nature before having them both dismissed. They did as instructed and ventured outside, where Bjørn turned to his brother to make a long awaited proposal.

"It's about time we had some fun with the red-haired wench, don't you think?" He said playfully while shoving Egil in the shoulder. "I'll go first because I'm an hour older..."

Egil groaned and consoled himself with the likelihood that the woman would be exhausted after Bjørn's turn, making things easier when he came along.

Such an assumption proved to be completely untrue, for as soon as he pulled down his trousers, she seemed to lose all restraint.

She was grabbing his exposed member before he could react and squeezing it so hard that blood dripped through her fingers.

He winced and whimpered from the debilitating pain while she showed no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"I'll cut off your dick, for what you've done to me..." She hissed in broken Norse, which would have been endearing if it weren't for the situation he was in.

She gave his member a forceful twist, prompting him to scream at the top of his voice and struggle to pry her hand free.

She noticed his dagger lying amongst his discarded garments and extended her free arm with some effort, so that she could make good her threat.

It took a few deep cuts to completely sever his penis and the blood that gushed everywhere only fuelled her desire for more revenge.

"Suck on this..."

She shoved the penis into his mouth to silence him, then made her escape.

* * *

Bjørn was quick to act upon hearing his brother's deafening scream. The sight of the slave woman fleeing the scene covered in blood filled him with rage and he sent two warriors after her, then rushed into the house to check on Egil.

The unfortunate young man now lay on the floor choking and writhing in agony while looking completely pitiful in comparison to his past self.

Bjørn realized that the perfect opportunity had come along and he drew his sword before approaching.

"Shame on you, brother..."

* * *

Bjørn successfully framed the slave woman for Egil's death and became Chieftain after Olav passed away.

Life was good until one night a year into his reign, a loud scratching outside made it difficult for him to enjoy being in bed with his wife.

He got up to investigate despite her protests and upon opening the door, was met with none other than the severely decayed corpse of his brother.

 _"Bjørn..."_ The being that was once Egil snarled in it's harsh and grating voice.  _"I've come back to collect my share of the gold..."_

Bjørn swallowed and broke into a cold sweat, right before sharp nails ripped through his bare abdomen and began pulling out his entrails.

His wife screamed until she fainted.


End file.
